


College Girl

by asongforjonsa



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Jon and Sansa fuck like rabbits, Porn With Plot, Smut, jonsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongforjonsa/pseuds/asongforjonsa
Summary: Jon and Sansa meet during freshman orientation





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a couple of ficlets, but I decided to tie them into one long story.
> 
> Based on prompts from: it-was-so-human.tumblr.com and geekprincess26.tumblr.com

“Hi everyone, it’s nice to meet you all!” Sansa called out. “My name is Sansa, and I’m your orientation guide! Who’s ready to have some fun?”

The 18-year-olds looked around nervously before cheering somewhat. Sansa, ever the perky college junior, refused to let their nerves deter her.

“Oh come on, I think we can do better than that! I said who’s ready to have some fun?”

They cheered a bit louder, and she smiled. She scanned her eyes over the group, taking in their faces. Her eyes landed on one guy in the back, who looked shyer than most.

His dark curls were pulled into a man bun, and he had on glasses and a leather jacket. Intriguing. He looked like the kind of guy who would put up a fight against her perkiness… She always won in the end, though.

“Alright, let’s head over to the student union to get started!” She motioned for everyone to start walking, and she hung back, waiting for the mystery guy to catch up.

“Hi, I’m Sansa, what’s your name?” she asked.

“Uh, I’m Jon. Jon Snow,” he replied without looking at her.

“Where are you from, Jon Snow?”

“Don’t try, I’m not worth it,” he muttered.

She stopped walking. “Try what? I’m just being friendly.”

He glowered at her. “I don’t make friends.” He stalked off after the rest of the group, and she chased after him. She was really intrigued now, and determined to find out more about him.

~~~

“Hey Jon! How’s it going?” Sansa called out as she walked towards him.

Jon sighed. He thought he might get a little peace and quiet, he’d discovered a spot behind the library where he could sit and read and not be bothered… How did she find him?

“Hey Sansa,” he said resignedly. “Just reading.”

What was wrong with this girl? He’d run into her at least five times in the two weeks since school started, and it was a big campus!

“Whatcha reading?” she asked, sitting next to him.

“A book.”

Sansa rolled her eyes.

“What do you want, Sansa?”

“To say hi!”

“You’ve said it.”

“You’re not getting rid of me that easy, Jon Snow,” she said with a smile.

He finally raised his eyes and met hers. God, she was beautiful. There were pretty girls at his high school, and they never gave him a second look. Sansa, though… she was stunning. And nice. There had to be a catch.

“Why are you so hell-bent on being friends with me?” he asked quietly.

“Maybe I’m a masochist,” she laughed. “I like a challenge. You were so closed off at orientation, I became determined to get to know you.”

“I’m really not that interesting.” He turned to face her better, and she turned more towards him.

“I don’t know about that,” she murmured. “I only know a little about you, and I want to know more.”

Was she batting her eyelashes at him? Maybe she just had something in her contacts…

Jon cleared his throat. “Well, I guess we could get coffee or something, so you can stop stalking me across campus.”

Sansa threw her head back and laughed. “Alright, let’s go!”

“Now?”

“No time like the present!”

~~~

Sansa couldn’t help but smile when she saw how flustered Jon was to be walking with her. Even when they ordered their coffee and settled on a bench outside the cafe, he couldn’t seem to shake the rattled expression on his face. 

“Jon, do I make you nervous?” 

“Um,” Jon looked at the ground, “Sort of. I’m more curious why you’re so nice… Girls like you, ones that I knew in high school anyway, if they’re nice it’s for some kind of ulterior motive.” 

Sansa raised an eyebrow. “Girls like me?” 

Jon looked up. “I meant girls that look like you.” 

Sansa laughed loudly. “Oh God!” She put her free hand on his shoulder softly. “I promise, I have no ulterior motive. I just want to be friends!” 

Jon let out a big sigh. “No wonder you’re so touchy whenever I see you,” she chuckled. 

“You also have an uncanny ability to locate me, Sansa. I’d hate to think I had a stalker already. I knew it was bound to happen, but this quickly?” he teased. Sansa burst into laughter, throwing her head back. 

“I swear it’s a coincidence! I think you might be stalking me, that area behind the library is one of my favorites!” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, I noticed it last year, I love how quiet it can be. Living in a sorority house can be super overwhelming, it was my peaceful spot last year especially.” 

“Do you still live there? The sorority house, I mean?” 

Sansa shook her head. “No, I’m in a single room on campus this year. I love my sisters, but damn that house was chaotic. How’s your housing treating you?” 

Jon shrugged. “My roommates are alright. I’m in the Dragonstone dorm, so all the rooms are quads.” 

They drank their coffee in silence for a bit, before Jon asked, “So why did you decide to major in education?” 

Sansa couldn’t believe he was actually asking her a question. “Well, I love kids. I’m the second oldest of five, and with my younger siblings and all their friends running around constantly growing up, I realized I was pretty good at taking care of them. I liked seeing the look in their faces when they finally grasped something, like when Rickon was three, and he pronounced the R in his name right. Before that he’d called himself ‘Wickon!’” 

She looked at Jon, he was staring intently at her, and she blushed. “Sorry, that was probably a lot more information than you were looking for.” 

Jon chuckled. “No, not at all. Truth be told, I like listening to you talk.” He felt his face get hot, and he nervously sipped his iced coffee. 

“What about you, what do you want to study?” she asked. 

Jon shrugged. “I’m not really sure yet. I like to write, but getting an English degree isn’t really good for job prospects. I’m thinking maybe journalism?” 

“What do you usually write?” 

“I wrote for my high school newspaper, and I edited it last year. Sometimes I write short stories. I love to read, that’s why I chose this school. When I saw the library, I knew I had to come here.” 

Sansa couldn’t help but smile. She knew there was something under his tough guy layer, and she was happy she was getting somewhere. 

“Wanna go sit behind the library for a bit?” she asked. They’d finished their coffee, but she wasn’t ready for this to be over. Jon nodded, and they made their way back. When they’d settled on the bench there, she went in for the hard questions. 

“Why are you so gruff?” 

“What?” Jon looked surprised. “What do you mean?” 

“Why are you so closed off, so hostile to people getting to know you?” 

Jon clenched and unclenched his right hand. “I… I didn’t have a dad growing up. He got my mom pregnant really young and took off. We moved around a lot, and I didn’t really have that many friends. It made it easier, when it was time to move again, if I didn’t have a lot of people to say goodbye to.” 

No wonder he’d been so abrasive towards her. She was bubbly, grew up in a happy, stable environment, had a huge group of friends… she must be everything he dislikes. 

“So why are you being nice to me now?” she asked with a smile. 

Jon chuckled. “I admire your tenacity. And I don’t really open up to people much, but you’re really easy to talk to.” He blushed a little before adding, “It doesn’t hurt that you’re so gorgeous.” 

Sansa flushed deeply, she was sure even her chest and arms were red. Guys had called her pretty for years, but she had never really reacted this way before. She cleared her throat. 

“Did girls ever tell you you’re really handsome?” she asked nervously. 

“Not really,” Jon replied matter-of-factly. “Those pretty girls in high school would flirt with me, but it would usually be a ploy to make their boyfriends jealous.” Sansa made a face. “Yeah, it sucked.” 

“Well, that’s their loss. I happen to think you’re very handsome,” she said with a laugh.

She leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, but he turned his head towards her at the same time, and their lips met briefly. 

Sansa pulled back, even redder than before. “I’m sorry!” 

Jon leaned back too. “No, I’m sorry, I-” 

Sansa cut him off. She scribbled something on a piece of paper, and shoved it into his hand. “That’s my number. Call me sometime, maybe we can get dinner?” She rushed off before he could reply.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A touch of angst

Jon sat on his bed staring at Sansa’s number, while his roommates played cards in the living area.

He still couldn’t seem to wrap his head around their last encounter, five days earlier. This perky, bubbly, beautiful girl, who didn't care that he was rough around the edges, who was determined to get to know the real him… she'd kissed him!

His roommate Grenn came in to get another deck of cards, and grabbed the piece of paper out of Jon’s hand. “Hey, give that back!” “What have we got here?” He taunted. “If you were any other guy, I'd think this was a girl’s number, Snow.”

Jon grabbed it back in a huff. “It's nothing,” he muttered.

“Hey fellas, Snow’s got a girlfriend!” Green called out. Sam and Edd stumbled into the room, clearly having had too many beers.

“Ooooh what's her name?” Edd yelled.

“Oi, leave me alone!” Jon yelled back. “I really like her, okay?”

The guys stood still. “Wait, really?” Sam asked. Jon nodded glumly. “Her name is Sansa.”

“Wait, Sansa STARK?” Grenn asked incredulously.

“How do you know her?”

“Dude she's the vice president of her sorority. She's like queen of the junior class!”

Jon looked at him dumbly. “She… she's the vice president?!”

“You didn't know that?”

“No… all she said was she's in a sorority…”

“I heard one of their rituals is seducing freshmen then leaving him high and dry,” Sam piped up.

Jon’s eyes flashed with anger. “So… this could just be about hazing?” His nostrils flared and his roommates looked at each other nervously.

“I hope not,” Sam said quietly.

“Only one way to find out,” Edd added. “Meet up with her and confront her! She's probably super conceited and deserves it.”

Jon’s heart felt like it was weighted down by bricks. He thought she was genuine… had it really all been for some dumb sorority ritual?

“Alright, I'll text her,” Jon mumbled.

_Hey Sansa, it's Jon. Wanna meet up this week?_

Her reply came almost immediately.

_Yes! Tomorrow?_

Jon showed his roommates, feeling like a girl crowdsourcing messages.

_Sounds good. Usual spot, 2 pm?_

_Yep! See you then_ ;)

Jon turned off his phone and went into the living room, determined to drown his sorrows in beer.

 

~~~

 

Sansa tried on a couple different outfits before settling on a yellow sundress and sandals. She French braided her hair and swiped on a touch of makeup, and grabbed her purse before running out the door. She hated the butterflies fluttering in her stomach, and tried to calm them, to no avail.

She hadn't felt this way in a long time. She dated a few guys as an underclassman, but her last boyfriend had treated her so horribly she swore off guys for a full year. Her intention going into junior year was to focus on being a great sorority president, and continuing to excel academically.

That dumb freshman had ruined everything, she thought with a smile, her face turning red as she pictured the moment their lips accidentally brushed against each other.

Jon was waiting for her, in his usual uniform of jeans, a t-shirt, and a scowl. Sansa waved to him happily. “Hi!” She called out, speeding up her walk a bit.

She intended to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, but something in his eyes made her pause. “What's up?” She asked nervously.

Jon folded his arms across his chest. “I heard a rumor yesterday.”

“Okay… what was the rumor?” Sansa crossed her arms as well, not liking where the conversation was headed.

“That your sorority, which you're the vice president of, makes members seduce inexperienced freshman guys and then bail.”

Sansa took a step back. “Fuck,” she thought, “How did he hear that?” She saw a mix of anger and sadness in Jon’s face. “Well…” she started-

Jon turned to leave, sneering, “I should've known better.”

Sansa felt panic explode in her chest and creep up her throat. She let out a whimper and cried, “Jon, wait, please!” She grabbed his arm and spun him around. His eyes were stormy, his face twisted into a scowl.

“Let go of me, Sansa."

“No! Please look at me, Jon, please,” she begged. He finally met her eyes, and his features softened. She knew she must’ve looked crazy, but didn’t care.

“Yes, that’s a tradition in my sorority.” Jon tried to move away, but Sansa refused to let go of his arm. “It’s a tradition, and it’s shitty, but that’s how it goes.”

He looked down at the ground, clearly crushed. Sansa used her free hand to lift his chin up. “But I did that as a freshman, Jon. Only new pledges have to do it.” She let go of him, and took a step back.

Jon closed his eyes, and breathed deeply. When he opened them, the rage seemed to have disappeared, but something else lurked there. Was it lust?

Suddenly, he started to walk towards her. She walked backwards until her back was up against the library’s brick exterior, and he put his hands up against it with her head in between.

He got in so close to her face, their noses were almost touching. A chill went up Sansa’s spine, and she knew he could see her shiver. He gazed into her eyes for what felt like an eternity, before murmuring huskily, “So then why are you pursuing me?”

Sansa leaned her head forward, so her lips ghosted over his, breathing, “Because I like you, silly.”

Jon pressed his lips into hers gently, almost chastely, and they kissed like middle schoolers on the bus, until her wrapped his arms around her waist and she let out a moan. Someone whistled nearby and they broke apart, giggling nervously.

“Well, I’m glad we got that sorted out,” Sansa said breathlessly.

“Me too.”

“Now, do me a favor? Don’t believe everything you hear about me,” she admonished. “I’m the vice president of my sorority, and a lot of people think they know about me, and they really don’t.” Jon nodded.

“I’m sorry I jumped to conclusions, Sansa. I still kind of think you’re too good to be true, and I really don’t get why you like me. But I like you too.”

Sansa beamed at him. “So, are you going to ask me out, or what?”

Jon laughed. “I mean, I _guess_ if you insist, we could go out sometime.” Sansa punched his arm lightly. “Alright alright. Sansa, will you go out with me? Maybe we could do something fun like go bowling?”

“I’d love that.”

“How’s tomorrow night?”

“It’s a date.”

They kissed quickly before parting ways. Sansa rushed home, shutting the door before anyone could see the happy tears falling from her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't come for me about sorority stuff/hazing, I know it's a stretch but I wanted angst!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date!

Jon paced around his room, cursing under his breath. Why did he agree to do this? And more importantly, why was he freaking the hell out?

_Maybe it's because you’re about to go on a date with the most beautiful woman you've ever seen, stupid._

Jon groaned, and swore loudly. Sam poked his head into the room. “Everything alright, Jon?”

He shook his head. “I'm supposed to pick Sansa up in 20 minutes. I'm freaking out.” Sam held out a cold beer, unsure of what to say.

“You really like her don't you?”

“Yeah, and it pisses me off. Who does she think she is, making me feel like this? I'm a freshman, I'm supposed to be doing keg stands and sleeping around!”

Sam laughed. “You don't strike me as that kind of guy, Jon, let's be real here.” He couldn't disagree with that and gave his roommate a slight smile.

“Is that what you're wearing, Snow?” Grenn asked as he emerged from the living room.

Jon scowled at him. “It's my usual look and she seems to like me just fine, Grenn.”

Grenn shook his head. “Alright. But you know she's going to be all done up and gorgeous, dummy.”

“We’re just going bowling!” Jon groaned. “Well it's too late to change, I've gotta go pick her up.” A chorus of “atta-boys” rang out behind him as he hurried from his dorm.

 

Across campus, Sansa was having a full-scale freak out. Her college friends weren't exactly in the loop, so she texted her sister Arya.

 _Arya._ _I have a date and I’m really nervous. Talk me down._

_You? Nervous about a date? Is he hideous?_

_No, he’s so handsome. And kind of rough around the edges. You’d like him._

_Are you feeling okay? That doesn’t sound like your type at all._

_You’re not helping!! Talk me down!!_

_Alright, listen up stupid. You’re Sansa fucking Stark. You are an amazing young woman and have an annoyingly bright future ahead of you. Now go kick some ass._

_You’re the best, thanks lil sis :)_

Sansa’s nerves calmed slightly, but when she saw the text from Jon saying he was at the front, her heart started racing again. She smoothed the front of the emerald green sundress she was wearing, checked her hair for flyaways, and ran out the door.

She told herself to be calm, but she ran smack into him in the entrance of the dorm, laughing as she stumbled and he reached out to catch her.

“My goodness, Jon Snow, perhaps you’re my knight in shining armor,” she giggled as he helped her straighten up. She kissed his cheek, and smiled as his features relaxed.

“One of your dorm mates let me in, are you alright?”

Sansa looked him up and down, sucking in a sharp breath. Jon’s hair was down instead of in the usual man bun, and she couldn’t resist the urge to run her fingers through the curls.

Jon sighed and closed his eyes, relishing her touch. She stepped closer so they were chest to chest, and dragged her fingers over his scalp. She pressed a soft kiss to his lip, purring happily when they made contact.

Finally, Jon opened his eyes and whispered, “Sansa, if you keep doing that, we’re not going to get to bowling.”

Sansa laughed, and grabbed his hand, leading him out the door. They made their way to the bowling alley off campus, hand in hand, chatting happily.

There was a half hour wait for a lane, and Sansa suggested they grab hot dogs. She still felt butterflies in her stomach, and could tell Jon felt the same way, so she made a point to touch him often and lightly, trying to help him relax.

Jon watched her intently as she talked, and couldn't help but stare at her long, porcelain legs as she walked back to the concessions stand for soda refills. He closed his eyes for a second, imagining those legs wrapped around his waist as he plunged into her…

_Fuck, Snow, keep it together. Do not get an erection while you’re bowling!_

His eyes flew open when he heard her laugh. Some guy was chatting her up, and Jon’s fist clenched.

_Goddammit, do not get possessive over her!_

“Who was that?” he asked when she got back, trying to sound nonchalant.

“Oh that’s Harry, he was in my history class last semester. He always tried to get me to go out with him, but he’s not my type.”

“Oh? Tall, blonde and handsome isn’t your thing?” Jon asked, still trying desperately to seem unconcerned.

Sansa’s eyes narrowed, and he felt his stomach clench. “No, dark curly hair, broody and gorgeous is more my type, Mr. Snow.” Jon gulped almost cartoonishly, and she laughed.

It appeared that neither of them were any good at bowling. Sansa threw so many balls in the gutter, she was amazed she even had a score at the end of the first game.

Jon sat next to her after his last frame, and melted when he saw the pout on her face.

“I think you let me win that game, Jon Snow.”

“What?! What makes you say that?” he stammered.

“I can sense it! Don’t you deny it, mister,” she argued, poking a finger square into his chest.

“Well… I… ah… Oh fine, alright? I let you win that one!” Sansa’s eyes sparkled, and though she tried to feign resentment, he could tell she thought it was sweet, albeit a little patronizing.

“I knew it! Now you’d better give it all you’ve got this time, and show me some tricks!” With that, Sansa leapt to her feet, grabbed the bright pink ball she’d chosen, and stomped her foot until Jon stood and walked with her towards the lane.

He revealed himself to be a pretty decent bowler, and just a couple of tips really helped Sansa’s game. He especially liked the part where he got to stand right behind her as she bowled, watching her gorgeous frame as she released the ball.

Jon went to grab another soda, and as he walked back to their lane, he caught the tail end of her throwing a spare. She ran over to him and jumped into his arms, knocking the soda out of his hands. Jon barely caught her, coming frighteningly close to toppling over and making a spectacle he’d never live down.

He wrapped his arms around her tight, breathing in the citrusy scent of her perfume. When he finally set her down, they looked at the spilled soda, looked up at each other, and bolted for the door, still wearing their bowling shoes.

They doubled over laughing in the parking lot, before agreeing they needed to go back in and fetch their real shoes, and offer to help clean up the mess.

 

By the time they got back to Sansa’s dorm, Jon’s face hurt from laughing and smiling so much. His heart turned in somersaults as they walked up to her door, and he started to panic. He didn't want to rush anything, or make Sansa feel like anything had to happen... 

Sansa turned to face him when they got to her door, and she reached up to kiss him sweetly. “I had a really great time tonight, Jon,” she murmured.

“So did I, Sansa.”

“Let’s take this slow, is that alright with you?”

Jon nodded, hoping it wasn’t too eagerly. “That sounds just fine to me.”

Sansa blushed, and kissed him one more time. “Thank you for tonight, text me tomorrow?”

Jon nodded again, and grabbed the hand that wasn’t unlocking her door. He kissed it deeply, and looked up at her through his eyelashes. She looked like she was about to faint, so he kissed it lightly one last time, and let go.

“Good night, Sansa.”  

“Good night Jon,” she whispered as she shut the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon makes a confession

Jon and Sansa continued like that for a month, meeting up every other day at their spot behind the library, and going out for a date most weekends. Every date ended with Jon walking her to her dorm room, and kissing her goodnight. He knew she’d let him know when she was ready for him to come into her room, and he wasn’t going to push it.

Which is why waking up in her room the morning after a frat party sent shockwaves through his body.

Jon didn’t open his eyes right away when he woke up, unsure of what he’d find when he did. The bed he was in felt different from his own, and he wasn’t ready to face the reality of whatever he’d gotten into in his blackout state.

“Jon?” His eyes flew open upon hearing her voice.

“Sansa, what’s going on?” Jon asked sleepily. He looked around and realized he was in her dorm room.

_Oh my god, if we actually slept together and I can’t remember it, I’ll never forgive myself!_

Sansa had been sitting at her desk all morning, pretending to study while secretly glancing at Jon every few minutes. She climbed over him and sat with her back to the wall, looking down at him.

“You kind of fell asleep here last night,” Sansa chuckled. “No, no, nothing happened,” she reassured him when she saw his eyes go wide.

Jon turned so he was facing her, and realized he was in his boxer briefs. Whoops.

“You don’t remember last night at all, do you?” Sansa teased.

Jon shook his head sheepishly. “I remember taking shots at the frat party, and that’s about it.” Sansa blushed. “Well, I came to the frat party with a couple friends, and, well…”

Jon groaned. “Oh God, Sansa, just tell me what I did.” Sansa hesitated, and he reached out to grab her hand. “Whatever it is, I’m so sorry. We can fix it, can’t we?” Sansa shook her head slightly.

“I don’t know if we can,” she whispered, her chin quivering. She met his eyes slowly and said, “You told me you were in love with me.”

Jon breathed in sharply, and tried to pull his hand away but Sansa wouldn’t let him. “Did you mean it?” she breathed. She had tears in her eyes, and he felt his stomach clench at the thought of being the cause of it.

The words stuck in his throat, and all he could do was nod. A couple of tears fell onto Sansa’s cheeks, but she smiled slightly. He held his breath, waiting for her next move, and he felt his breath taken away seemingly forever as she leaned down to kiss him lightly.

“I love you too, Jon.”

She stopped right before their lips touched, and Jon reached his hand up to caress her cheek. She closed her eyes, and smiled softly, letting out a slight hum of contentment. “Sansa,” he whispered. Her eyes fluttered open, and he let go of her hand to bring it up to her other cheek.

Before she could move her hands, or even breathe, he drew her into a kiss that made her see stars. It was slow and passionate and deep and soulful, and in that moment, all the words they’d been afraid to say out loud passed between them. Jon kept his hands on Sansa’s face, and she ran hers up and down his chest, moaning softly into his mouth.

Sansa’s hands moved down to his boxer briefs, and let out a whine when he pulled his mouth away quickly. “Sansa,” he whispered, “I want our first time to be special, I want it to be after I take you to a nice dinner, and most importantly, I don’t want to be massively hungover for it.” Sansa laughed and nodded. “Alright, how about tonight?” he asked shyly. “Will you go out with me, as my girlfriend?”

Sansa laid next to Jon, wrapping her arms around his torso and snuggling up close. She looked up into his brown eyes, and smiled. “Yes, Jon, I’ll go out with you, as your girlfriend.” Jon sighed happily, and they stayed in bed for the rest of the morning, making out and giggling in happiness.

 

~~~

 

The newly minted couple held hands as they walked into Seaworth’s, the nicest restaurant in their small college town.

Heads turned to look at the pair, and both Jon and Sansa blushed at the attention. Jon had traded in his usual jeans and a t-shirt look for black slacks and a light gray dress shirt, with black dress shoes. His hair was pulled back in the usual manbun, and Sansa couldn’t wait to take it down and run her hands through his curls again.

She’d taken his breath away when she appeared at the door of her dorm. She spent two hours picking out her outfit, and even forced Arya to video chat with her as she deliberated. Her sister was not girly, but she had an eye for fashion, and she was honest about her opinions.

Sansa had settled on a creamy white sweater, a short black skirt, and opaque black tights with knee-high boots. She braided her hair into a fancy updo, and completed the look with her favorite purple peacoat. It was chilly enough that her legs would be cold, but she’d noticed Jon’s eyes on them before, and didn’t want to cover up one of her best features.

Jon pulled her chair out for her as they settled in at the table, and she smiled at his courteousness. There weren’t a lot of gentlemen at her school, and she counted herself lucky to have snagged one of them.

Her eyes went wide as she scanned the menu. They’d taken turns paying for dates, at her insistence, and even though it was her turn, Jon had made it clear this was his treat. The prices were way higher than anything they’d paid for previously.

“Jon, are you sure about this? The prices are pretty high,” she asked.

Jon nodded and smiled. “I worked a lot this summer, Sansa, and I’m going to start working at the library next month. I can swing it. And I’m the one who chose the spot, so don’t worry about it one more second. Okay?”

Sansa smiled widely, and took his hand from across the table. “Thank you, Jon,” she purred. “I’ll try to not eat too much.”

Jon laughed. “I’ve seen you eat before, Sansa Stark. I came prepared.” Sansa snatched her hand away in faux indignation, before bursting into giggles.

Jon grabbed her hand back, and held it softly, stroking it with his other hand. “Thank you, Sansa, for being so damn persistent in getting to know me.”

He loved how her eyes sparkled when he said something sweet. It made him want to say nothing but sweet things to her for the rest of his life.

_My god, what is happening to me?_

They sat staring at each other for what felt like hours, before the waiter came back to take their orders. Sansa resisted the urge to order a lobster, opting for crab cakes instead, while Jon went with shrimp scampi. He ordered them a bottle of white wine, which he’d learned early on was Sansa’s favorite, and they toasted each other, saying things that would’ve made his skin crawl just a couple months earlier, before he fell under this redhead’s spell.  

The pièce de résistance proved to be the lemon mousse cake that they ordered for dessert. Sansa had to stifle moans as she savored each bite, relishing not just the indescribable taste, but the fact that Jon remembered how much she loved lemons, and ordered this for her.

Finally sated, they made their way back to campus.

The leaves crunched under their feet as they walked toward the quad. Jon told her he had something to show her, and as they made their way to a large rock, she raised an eyebrow.

“Do you know the story about this rock?” he asked shyly.

“No, actually, I don’t.”

“The legend has it that if a couple kisses on this rock, they’ll be together… forever.” Jon added that last part wistfully, and stared at the rock like it had magical powers.

Sansa giggled quietly, and kissed his nose. “I did know that, I’m an orientation guide and the VP of my sorority, after all. I just wanted to hear you say it.”

Jon laughed, and picked her up before she could protest, setting her on the edge of the “Kissing Rock,” as it was known. She took his face in her hands, and kissed him deeply, humming happily.

She slipped her tongue inside his mouth, and opened her legs so he could stand between them. Jon wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, relishing her warmth.

Some drunk frat boys walking by hollered “Hey, get a room!” and Jon pulled back. Sansa hopped off the rock, and grabbed his hand. “I guess we should listen to them, for once,” she said slyly.

Sansa was quiet as they walked towards her dorm, an unusual state for the bubbly young woman. She finally stopped walking about a block from the entrance, and tugged on Jon’s arm so he’d do the same.

“Jon, before we go in, I need to tell you something.”

Jon frowned worriedly. “Okay.”

“I’ve only been with two guys, once each, and… neither of them were pleasant experiences.” She steeled herself against the nerves she felt threatening to overtake her.

“Joffrey was freshman year, and he was… cruel. I think he liked that it hurt me, so I cut him off right away. He was my first.”

“Oh Sansa,” Jon murmured.

“Ramsay was last year, and he’s the reason I haven’t been on a date since. He was a little forceful, and I was really drunk… I woke up in a lot of pain, and he was not kind about it.” A single tear fell down her cheek, and she cursed at herself internally.

Jon reached up his index finger to wipe the tear away, and pulled her in for a tight hug. “I’m so sorry that happened to you,” he whispered in her hair.

Sansa felt like dissolving, but refused to let their night be ruined. “I’m sorry for not telling you sooner, I-”

“Stop. You have nothing to apologize for. I just wish I could take it all away from you.”

“I really want to be with you, Jon. I haven’t felt this way about a guy… ever, really. I just wanted to tell you about my past experiences, in case I freeze up or something.”

Jon tilted her head up so he could kiss her softly. When their lips parted, she saw determination in his eyes.

“Come on,” he said, grasping her hand and leading them towards the dorm.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m going to show you how it should’ve felt, Sansa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: The college I went to actually had a "kissing rock."
> 
> Polite(ish) reminder: If you don't like my fic, go read something else.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first time ;)

Sansa gasped when Jon picked her up, as soon as the door to her room was closed and locked. She wrapped her legs around his waist and ran her hair through his curls as she dove in for another kiss, groaning into his mouth. 

Jon fumbled around for the light on her desk, knocking over a couple of books but ignoring them. He set her down next to the bed, never breaking his lips from hers, and continued to hold her close until she pulled her head back. 

Sansa did not break eye contact as she pulled off her boots, then her peacoat, then her sweater and skirt, and finally her tights, until she stood in just her black lacy bra and panties. She let her hair down, and stared at Jon nervously.

She could see him struggling to form words as he ran his eyes up and down her body, and that made her smile. His eyes were huge, and the bulge in his pants seemed to get larger by the second. When he couldn’t seem to do anything other than stare at her, she took charge and pulled off his jacket and unbuckled his belt.

That seemed to snap him out of his trance, and he pulled off his pants, while Sansa moved to unbutton his shirt. She unbuttoned it slowly, grazing her lips over his chest as more skin was revealed, button by button. She slid her hands around to his back and rubbed up and down the tight muscles, as she licked lower and lower, until she reached the top of his boxer briefs. Jon had been running his hands through her hair, but stopped, and pulled her up before she could do anything else. 

“Not tonight, Sansa, this is about you,” he murmured. “Will you lie down for me?” 

Sansa smiled, and she felt like a virgin again, anxious but excited. At least this time, she knew she was with the right man, and he would take care of her in ways she hadn’t even imagined. She laid down, and Jon sighed when he saw how her gorgeous hair spread out around her, framing her face perfectly. “Light on or off?” he asked.

“On. I want to see you,” she whispered. He reached for his wallet to grab a condom, cursing at himself for only bringing one. “I might have to run out to get more condoms if we feel like it,” he said quietly. “I only brought one.” Sansa shook her head. “I have an IUD, and I’m clean. Are you?”

Jon nodded. “I got tested right before I left for school. So… should I skip this altogether?” 

“I want to feel you, all of you. So yes.” Sansa flushed, surprised at her answer. 

Jon smiled and climbed over her, and kissed her slowly, cupping her face in his hands and exploring her mouth gently. She wrapped her arms around his back, and her legs around his waist, wanting to pull him even closer. 

Jon lifted his head, and gazed into her bright blue eyes adoringly. She felt safe, and loved, and this felt so right. She let out a soft moan as he kissed his way to her ear, and whispered huskily, “You are so beautiful, Sansa.”

She felt his dick getting harder, and tried to grind herself up onto him. Jon laughed, and asked if he could touch her. She nodded eagerly, and he slipped his hand into her panties, groaning when he felt how wet she was. 

Sansa writhed against his hand as he stroked up and down her slit, and mewled as he brought his index finger against her clit, rubbing it slowly but steadily. Jon pressed his lips against her neck, sucking gently, whispering into her skin about how beautiful she was, and how badly he wanted her to cum.

He shifted his hand so his thumb rubbed her clit, freeing up fingers for him to slide inside her, one at a time, until he found her g-spot and she was clenching around him. 

“Oh, Jon, oh Jon!” she cried as her orgasm shook through her, ecstasy spreading through her from head to toe and threatening to split her in half. Jon kept rubbing her and sliding his fingers in and out of her hot pussy, until she whimpered and let out a final shudder. 

He slid his fingers out of her, and brought them to his mouth. Sansa’s eyes turned the size of saucers as she watched him suck her juices off his hand, and she felt herself get even wetter. 

“Jon, please, I really want to feel you inside me,” Sansa purred. 

“I really, really want to go down on you, Sansa, but that can come later,” he murmured. 

Sansa let out a whine, and Jon laughed softly and conceded. He pulled her bra straps down her shoulders carefully, and reached back to unclasp her bra. He gasped softly as he saw her breasts for the first time, and she flushed bright red. 

They were perfect, just the right size, not too big and not too small, and good lord were they perky. Her nipples were hard, and he captured one in his mouth without warning, sending a pulse down to her clit and making her buck her hips against him.

Jon slid her panties off, and then his boxer briefs, and sat back for a moment, admiring Sansa’s naked form. 

“Jooooonnnn!” she moaned. “Please!”

“I’m sorry, Sansa,” he muttered, “You’re just so incredibly gorgeous.” 

Sansa sat up and grabbed Jon’s shoulders, pulling him down on top of her. She arched her back and pressed her chest into his, sighing happily as he aligned his dick with her entrance. 

Jon stared into her eyes, and asked one more time if she was ready. Sansa nodded, and wrapped her legs around his waist again, whispering, “Jon, I need you, please.”

Jon entered her slowly, inch by inch, stopping only briefly when Sansa let out a loud moan. She shook her head, and whispered that it was a good moan. She was so tight, and so wet, and all his, and he knew he wouldn’t last long. 

“Fuck, Sansa, you feel so good, baby,” he growled in her ear. Sansa seemed to have lost the ability to speak, as all she could manage was to make high pitched noises as he thrust in and out of her slowly. He felt her clench around his dick as another orgasm rolled through her, and she let out a shriek when he reached his hand down to stroke her clit, bringing her to a third. 

He started to move faster, the sight of Sansa coming undone with him inside her too much for him to bear. She pulled his face to hers and bit his lip hard, and he let out a loud moan into her mouth as he spilled inside her. 

They stayed in that position, chests heaving as they struggled to regain their breath, until Sansa kissed him tenderly. “Thank you, Jon, thank you for showing me what it’s supposed to be like.” 

Jon slid out of her, and rolled onto his side, pulling her into his arms so they were nose to nose. 

“Thank you, Sansa, for loving me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More in the next chapter :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round 2

Jon started snoring lightly shortly after they finished. Sansa laid curled up on his chest, with her leg thrown over his thighs, looking up at him through her thick eyelashes, absorbing everything that happened in the last 24 hours.  

_ Is this really what it feels like? Being loved?  _

She let him sleep for a bit before getting a wicked idea in her head. She slipped out from between his arms, and slid down his body, nipping and licking at his ab muscles like she had before, but determined to make it to her destination uninterrupted. 

She hadn’t given head before, but had taken to watching porn since they started dating, in the hopes that she’d learn enough in time.

Sansa grasped his dick in her hand softly at first, examining it up close. It was long, she estimated 7 inches, and as wide as she’d expected, based on how full she felt when he sank into her. She licked one side slowly, almost timidly, and noticed it tasted like her; the thought of licking herself off of him made her wet almost instantly, and she moved her right hand down to stroke her pussy. 

She felt his dick getting harder, and that emboldened her; she sucked the head lightly, and slid her left hand up and down the length. 

Jon started to stir, and when he finally opened his eyes he groaned loudly. “Fuck, Sansa, what are you doing?” 

Sansa slipped her mouth off of him, and looked up demurely. “What does it look like, Jon? I’m sucking your dick.” She took more and more of him into her mouth, staring into his eyes and humming happily. 

Jon ran his hands through her hair, and leaned back against her pillows. “Are you touching yourself, Sansa? Does sucking my dick make your pussy wet?”

She let out a muffled “mhm” and the vibrations made him jerk his hips up. Sansa laughed, and slipped her left hand down to play with his balls while she continued slurping on his head, flicking her tongue against the crease. 

“Oh my god, Sansa,” Jon moaned, his hands gripping her hair tighter. “I’m not gonna last much longer.” 

“Cum in my mouth, Jon,” she murmured huskily. She went from sucking the head to engulfing his dick with her mouth, sucking it all in and humming.

Jon grunted and groaned and finally cried out as he spasmed onto her waiting tongue. She swallowed triumphantly, making sure to lick all the cum off of him before pulling herself up by his side.

Sansa blushed from the intensity of Jon’s stare, full of awe and lust. “So, you liked that?” she asked quietly. She gasped as Jon crushed his lips against hers, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth and letting out a growl from the back of his throat. 

He moved his lips to her chest, pressing butterfly kisses against her skin, his hot breath making her quiver in anticipation. He moved lower and lower until he was finally face to face with her pussy. She’d shaved her hair into a landing strip, and Jon ran a finger through the red curls that remained.

Sansa shuddered as he parted her legs and blew hot air against her slit, and mewled as he kissed her most sensitive spots. She rested her legs on his shoulders, and smoothed the dark curls away from his face. Finally, he gave one long, slow lick up her steaming pussy, soaking in all her juices. Sansa cried out when his tongue moved over her clit, first with long strokes, then with flicks, and… 

“FUCK!” she yelped as he closed his lips around her bud, sucking softly. He slipped two fingers inside her, and she felt him hit the same spot he’d hit earlier. She didn’t know how much she could take. “Is there such a thing as feeling too good?” she wondered to herself, as she moved into what could only be described as a frenzied state.

She twisted her fingers in his hair, and clenched her legs around his face, bucking wildly as he took her through orgasm after orgasm, seeing stars and blinding light behind the eyes she’d squeezed shut. She released his hair only when she could no longer take the feeling, and pulled him back up to her, almost near tears from the crushing orgasms he’d brought her. 

“Now that,” he whispered in between kissing her, “Is really how it’s supposed to be.” Sansa was still a little shaky, but she needed him inside her again, and took charge, flipping them so she was on top. 

She teased his cock against her sopping wet entrance. “You want to be inside me again, Jon Snow?” she purred. “Yes,” he growled, “Please, Sansa, please!” 

“Well, since you begged for it- ahhhhh,” she sighed loudly as she rolled her hips forward, taking him all in at once. “Fuck,” she moaned. Jon moved his hands to her breasts, massaging them gently as she rubbed herself back and forth against his dick. 

Jon sat up suddenly, pulling her into his lap, and they both groaned as he was driven even deeper inside her. Sansa wrapped her arms around his neck, he wrapped his around her waist, and they rocked together slowly, kissing languidly. The soft moans Sansa let out every time Jon moved against her turned into wails as she felt another orgasm ripple through her, rocking her hips harder. 

Jon thrust up into her harder, matching her frenzied motions, faster and faster until he cried out and came inside her. 

“Good God, Jon,” Sansa whimpered into his neck. “I don’t ever want to do anything but have sex with you.” 

Jon growled playfully, and bit her earlobe. “Be careful what you wish for, my love.” 

They fell asleep curled around each other, nestled into each other and breathing in tandem. Sansa woke at one point during the night and sighed happily, snuggling closer to Jon’s warm body. 

_ I’m in Jon’s arms, and he loves me _ . 

They woke still wrapped up in one another, and made love one more time before heading off to breakfast to start their Sundays. As they walked to the dining hall, hand in hand, Sansa looked up at Jon, and murmured, “I can see us doing this for quite a long time.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorority party antics

“Jon!” Sansa hissed. “God, why did I say you could come over while I got ready? Oh-” 

They needed to leave for her sorority’s party in 20 minutes, and all she’d accomplished was taking a shower. As soon as she walked back into her room, towel around her and hair dripping, Jon tossed the book he’d been reading aside, and strode over to her, his already dark eyes growing darker with lust.

She gasped as he yanked her towel down, her protests smothered by his mouth as he slid his fingers inside her. “Mmm so wet, my sweet girl.” 

Jon pushed her up against the door, unzipping his pants in a hurry and thrusting inside her. “Cum for me, Sansa, cum now,” he commanded. Sansa’s pussy clenched around him, and she let out a stifled moan. Jon followed quickly, and slid out of her, smiling like the Cheshire Cat. 

Sansa pushed him away playfully. “I just got clean, and now I’m dirty again!” she whined in faux irritation. 

Jon smacked her butt and growled, “Better put some clothes on before I make you dirty all over again.” 

Somehow, they were only 15 minutes late to the party, with Sansa’s hair hastily swept into a bun and her leather leggings and sheer blouse, and low heels, thrown on. Jon clutched her hand as they walked in, and pulled her close to whisper, “Maybe I’ll take you in the bathroom tonight, sweet girl.” 

They spent a couple hours dancing together, drinking and laughing, with Sansa bouncing away occasionally to deal with her VP duties. 

Around 2, she panted in his ear, “Shit, Willa just threw up! I’ll be right back,” kissing him lightly on the lips and running off. 

“Alright, come on Willa, let’s get you to bed,” Sansa yelled over the music. One of the sophomore members of her sorority was puking in a trash can, and Sansa was the least wasted of all the sorority leadership. “Let’s go, Myranda, you gotta watch your roommate!”

“I’m sorry, Sansa, you’re so pretty,” Willa slurred as they made their way up the stairs. Sansa pulled her hair back, changed her into pajamas, laid her on her side with pillows propping her up, and stuck a trashcan next to the bed.

“I’ll come back up and check on you ladies in a little bit,” Sansa called as she shut the door. 

When she finally elbowed her way into the living room, the sight before her made her heart hit her feet. 

 

Some girl she’d never seen had cornered Jon, he was in an armchair, and she was straddling him, trying to do some kind of drunken lap dance. 

“No…” she whimpered, reaching out to grab the wall. Just as she was about to hit her knees, she heard Jon yell. She looked back at him, and saw him yelling at the girl. As she made her way over to the chair, she heard him yelling more. 

“SERIOUSLY, leave me alone! You need to stop!” He tried to push her off gently but she wailed and grinded harder. Sansa realized he was trying to thread the needle between defending himself and being potentially too aggressive.

“Sansa!” he yelled as she finally walked up. She didn’t say anything, simply grabbing the girl by the back of her neck and yanking sharply. She leaned her head into the girl’s ear, and yelled, “That’s MY man, you skank. Stay the fuck away from him!”

The girl swung, and Sansa ducked before smacking her straight in the face. The girl hit the floor, and Sansa pounced on top of her. She was willing to let it go before that bitch tried to hit her.

Jon pulled her off before she could inflict any real damage, and the crowd that had formed cheered for Sansa. “Jon, let me go!” Sansa whined, struggling against him. “No,” he grunted. “Let’s go.” 

They hadn’t even hit the sidewalk when Jon grabbed her roughly, crushing his lips against hers, biting her lower lip and growling from deep in his chest. He pushed her up against the side of the sorority house, and slid his hand down her pants, groaning into her neck as he made contact with her slit. “Jon, what are you doing? Oh my god, what if we get caught…” 

“I need to feel you cum, Sansa, do that for me? That was the hottest thing…” Jon couldn’t finish his thought as he felt Sansa growing wetter and wetter. She wrapped a leg around his waist, grinding against his hand, as she felt an orgasm starting to ripple through her. Sansa reached up to tug his hair so he looked up at her, and they stared into each other’s eyes as she shuddered and panted. 

The normally 15 minute walk took 5 as the couple sprinted across campus. They didn’t even lock the door or take off their clothes; Jon unzipped his fly, pushed Sansa face down onto the bed, and yanked her leather leggings down, burying himself in her as they both yelled out.

Jon picked up her hips and moved her knees so her ass was all the way in the air, and he got in so deep he saw stars. Sansa’s howls were barely muffled by the pillow she’d grabbed, and Jon’s hand moving over her clit sent her over the edge almost immediately.

Jon pounded into harder than he ever had, swearing. “Fuck, you’ve got the tightest cunt, Sansa, goddamn!” All she could do was scream into the pillow, sure she was going to split in two.  

Before they knew what was happening, they were both on the ground and the frame of the bed lay in pieces around them. “What- what the fuck?!” Sansa panted, her ass still in the air. 

“I think we just broke the bed,” Jon moaned.

“Oh my god lock the door before someone comes in! They’ll all have heard the crash!” 

Sansa turned over shakily as he ran over to the door, still trying to catch her breath. 

“So, you basically just fucked me so hard it broke my bed? That’s what we’re saying here?” Sansa tried to sound serious but burst into laughter. Jon’s face turned red, and he did his best impression of an ashamed boy, but her laughter was infectious, and soon he was on the mattress next to her, having dissolved into tears from laughing so hard. 

“Sansa? Is everything okay?” 

“Fuck, that’s my RA!” Sansa moaned. “Hey, Walda, yeah, everything’s fine!” she called. “I’ll come talk to you in the morning!” 

When she heard Walda walk away, Sansa grew serious. She grabbed Jon’s dick, and purred, “now, where were we?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've been slow(er than usual) to update, thanks for bearing with me! I've slept so little this week, I had a serious case of writers block. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
